


Even Shields Can Crack

by blackfin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: After Gladio is hurt during a fight, Prompto acts as nurse while Noct and Ignis are out scrounging up some money for potions. Though, Prompto has a bit more to offer outside of just changing his bandages.





	Even Shields Can Crack

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the prompt made by daughterdespoina on tumblr: Gladio getting hurt and Prompto playing nurse  
> Also posted on my tumblr, s-aizo  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details

Sitting down heavily, Prompto sighed softly, dumped the heap of bandages in his arms onto the bedside table, grimacing slightly when some rolled off the tabletop before turning his gaze to the injured man lying in the large hotel bed. Gladio was staring sullenly up at the ceiling, obviously more annoyed than in pain. Though, he probably wouldn’t even be able to tell if he were hurting. Scarlet stained bandages were wrapped firmly around his muscular chest, spanning from where his pectorals started, just under his armpits, all the way down to his mid-stomach. 

“Maybe be more careful next time, huh, big guy?” Prompto weakly teased, his heart clenching a little at the sight of the blood. 

“Shut it.” Gladio said with no real anger in his voice. Turning, he looked over at Prompto, his brows furrowed in concern, “You doing okay?”

“Me?” Prompto asked in surprise. “I’m not the one who got his chest sliced open by a daemon. Shouldn’t you be more worried about yourself?”

Shrugging slightly, he replied, “Not the worst I’ve ever gotten. At least I’ll have a cool scar once it heals.”

“You’re an idiot.” Prompto said plainly. Standing, he bent over to gather up the bandages that had rolled off the table down to the floor. 

“Yeah, probably so.” Gladio said softly. “You didn’t answer my question, though.” Reaching out, he gently took hold of Prompto’s elbow, his fingers warm and calloused, and asked again, “You doing okay?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” He responded, attempting to make his tone conversational, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Can you sit up?”

Gladio inspected his face for a while longer before nodding. Grimacing slightly, he slowly got himself up into a sitting position. Working quickly so he didn’t have to be in a obviously uncomfortable position for long, Prompto reached around to his back, where the start of the immense length of bandages lay, picked up the edge and started to unravel them. They came away easily, though a little sticky from the dried blood. Due to just how much of them they were, it took him a little while to get them completely off. Gladio sat still the entire time, his expression pensive, his gaze turned downwards. Once he got them completely off, he threw them to the side and breathed an internal sigh of relief when the wound that greeted his gaze wasn’t anywhere as bad as he had been thinking. 

The wound was large, still tinged a disconcerting hue of swollen red around the edges but Ignis had done a superb job of stitching him up, and it seemed to already be healing. Gladio would be out of commission for a few days, or at least until they could scrounge enough money to get some potions from the local shop. Unfortunately, they were a bit tight on cash at the moment after a slip in judgement which lead to needing rather expensive repairs to the car...again. Ignis and Noct were currently out, running around for Dave and Cindy, in order to get the funds they needed. 

Picking up a fresh roll of bandages, Prompto pushed himself up onto his knees and crawled over until he could plop down in front of Gladio. Resting his legs over Gladio’s thighs, he pulled the start of the length away from the rest of the roll and began to gently, gradually cover up the injury. Now that he was closer, without anything to focus on other than the monotonous movement of his hands and the wound in front of his gaze, his stomach began to clench nauseously again. 

Injuries and blood and the like didn’t bother him. He had already seen a lifetime’s worth of sharp, blunt, puncture, etc trauma that he hardly even blinked an eye at it anymore. Blood just came with their current position; he had learned quickly to just get over that. Besides, he had never really been queasy about that in the first place so it was easy to just shrug it off, bandage it up or chug down a potion, and keep walking. 

But, it was different when it was the big guy. Stupid asshole was always running off, throwing himself into the fray without even thinking about getting hurt. And he acted even more brashly when someone else was in danger - he was a shield in every sense of the word. And he knew that, he understood that that was a just a big part of who Gladio was, and there was nothing he could really do to change that. Still, it made him nervous, made him twitch uncomfortably whenever they started a battle. Gladio was strong, near invincible but still human. Still a human who could be hurt and possibly even killed. A cold finger ran down the length of his spine at the mere thought. 

A big, warm hand suddenly rested on top of his head. Starting slightly, he looked up to find Gladio gazing down at him concernedly. He realized that, at some point during his musing, his hands had stopped and he had just been staring vacantly at the wound. 

“What’s the matter, Blondie?” Gladio asked softly, gently caressing Prompto’s head. 

Slowly, he shook his head, “Nothing.”

He knew better than to bring it up. Gladio would just tell him there was nothing to worry about, that he was fine and that it’d take a lot more than that to take him down. It would just be a waste of breath and time. Part of him knew he shouldn’t be spending so much energy worrying about it. There was nothing that could be done, after all. That energy was better put towards protecting the big guy and acting as his support. 

Still, he couldn’t stand the sight of that wound. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on the pectoral not quite covered up by the bandages. Warm skin met his lips, plus a little tremble of surprise. Feeling a little bit better, he continued to awkwardly cover up the wound but made sure to lovingly trail little kisses along Gladio’s skin before it was smothered by white. It was a bit difficult but with some careful positioning by both himself and the big guy, he managed to give every inch of skin at least one kiss by the time he had completely wrapped Gladio’s chest up. 

Leaning back, he found that the finished job was messy, though it seemed to be holding up alright. Setting one hand on Gladio’s bandaged chest, he said, “Be more careful next time, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Gladio replied, one large hand reaching up to cup the back of Prompto’s head before he was pulled forward into a warm, strong kiss. Just barely catching his balance so he didn’t go tumbling forward into Gladio, he braced his hands against his large, beefy thighs and sighed deeply, melting into Gladio’s touch, loving the feel of his scruffy beard scraping against his skin and his firm lips sliding against his own. 

Gladio’s other hand brushed over the curve of his ass, and he jerked back abruptly, “Nope, nope, we’re not doing that.”

Slapping Gladio’s hand away, he scooted away, smiling a little at the pout on the big guy’s face. He reached forward again, though this time just to place his hands on Prompto’s knees.

“Come on. We haven’t had alone time in forever.”

“You’re injured.” Prompto replied firmly, placing his own hands overtop Gladio’s, letting his fingers play distractedly over the large, pronounced veins running along the back of his hands. 

“So? I’m all patched up and as long as we don’t get too rowdy, it’ll be fine.”

“Since when have you ever been able to control yourself when it comes to intimate matters, big guy?”

Gladio opened his mouth to reply, thought better of it, closed it again and tilted his head slightly, pulling one hand away so he could scratch lightly at the back of his head, sighed softly and said, “How about just blowjobs, then? That doesn’t require a lot of movement, after all.”

He knew he should say no. Gladio needed to rest after all but in all honesty, he was starving as well. The last time that he and Gladio had been able to be intimate had been a quickie behind Hammerhead nearly two weeks ago. It had been a rushed, unsatisfying affair that had come close to ending with them being caught by Sid. Since then, he hadn’t gotten anything more than a quick kiss. 

In all truthfulness, he was about to burst. 

Fidgeting, he fought with himself over it for a few moments more before letting his shoulders slump in defeat. He wanted to, he wanted to so badly. Raising his head, he pointed a finger at Gladio and instructed, “Just blowjobs. You start getting feisty and I’ll put a stop to it right there.”

“Agreed.” Gladio replied with a large smile, a heated, wanting glimmer in his red eyes. “How do you want to do this?”

“Lie down, I’ll do you first.”

“That’s no fair.” Gladio argued, “You’ve been the one taking care of me so shouldn’t it be me going first?”

“Okay, let me rephrase that.” He leaned forward, placing his hands on Gladio’s thighs and said, “I want to go first because I want your cock in my mouth. I want to suck you off. Okay?”

To his satisfaction, a noticeable hue of pink rose in Gladio’s cheeks. His eyes widened slightly before he seemed to catch himself and that smile came back in full force. Shrugging slightly, he carefully laid back, tucked his hands behind his head and said, “If that’s what you want, I’m more than happy to oblige.”

Not bothering to reply, Prompto scooted further down the bed until he was between Gladio’s knees. He hadn’t noticed before but there was already a large bump showing prominently through Gladio’s pants. Looks like he had been right to keep this restricted to blowjobs only because if he was already this excited, there was no way he would have been able to keep his cool if they got into the hot, heavy stuff. Making quick work of undoing his belt and pants, he didn’t bother pulling them down (it would just be a hassle to get them back on). Instead, he pushed them far enough apart that the zipper was a good distance away and he was given a good view of Gladio’s underwear clothed cock pushing up, trying to break free to the restricting fabric. 

The sight immediately got an reaction from him. A bolt of heat ran down the length of his spine to his own dick, causing it to twitch in anticipation. Drool began to pool in the bottom of his mouth. Inside his chest, his heart began to thump quickly. Not wanting to waste any time since he had no idea when Noct and Ignis were going to get back, he cleverly spread open Gladio’s underwear, letting his cock pop out. 

Once it was free of it confines, it immediately stood to attention in all of it’s juicy, thick, veiny glory. Hungrily licking his lips, he took a moment to just let his eyes roam over the red, twitching length, the perfect, pearlescent drops of precum dripping down from the swollen tip before he shifting down so that he was lying on his stomach. With his heart hammering, he gently took hold of the base of Gladio’s cock, smiling slightly when that earned him a noticeable tremor rushing through Gladio’s muscular body, opened his mouth, placed the tip of his cock against his tongue and closed his mouth around it. 

A shudder raced through him as the heavy, musky taste of Gladio’s cock filled his mouth. Breathing in deeply, taking in the manly, strong scent of his dick, he slid his tongue along the underside of his twitching length, loving the silky smooth feel of the veiny, heated skin. Gladio was so big that his mouth was immediately stuffed full. He could only get a little over halfway down before the tip was at the back of his throat. The moment before Gladio’s cock was in his mouth, he still hadn’t been sure if this was a good idea, he was still not in the best condition but as soon as that taste, that feel was on his tongue, all doubts fled from his mind. 

He couldn’t linger, however. Any moment now, Noct and Ignis could walk through the door. Not to mention, he really just couldn’t wait any longer. More than anything, he wanted Gladio to come in his mouth, for his thick, scalding hot cum to gush down his throat. And he could already tell that his big guy wasn’t going to last long. Not that he could blame them, they were both starved for this. 

Setting a fast pace, his cheeks hollowed out as he sucked hard on the sensitive length, using his tongue to rub playfully along the underside, a haziness settling over his mind as precum and saliva intermingled in his mouth, spilling out to dribble down his chin and neck. The room was filled with obscene, loud chuffing and sucking sounds but his ears were more finely tuned to the loud gasps, moans and heavy, labored breathing, interlaced with whispers and groans of his name raining down onto his head. One of Gladio’s hands landed on top of his head, thick, strong fingers weaving through his hair, gripping hold of the silky strands. The thighs pressed against his sides were trembling, twitching. 

“Prompto, fuck!” Gladio whispered harshly. 

Glancing up, he nearly came in his pants at the sight of Gladio gazing down blurrily at him, his teeth clenched, his face dyed a beautiful shade of red and his expression one of desperate want. His bandaged chest was heaving and, thankfully, none of the bandages had moved nor had the strained movement seemed to have any effect on his wound since he couldn’t see any hint of blood. 

Smiling a little, he thought, ‘You like that, huh? Fuck, big guy, do you know how fucking sexy you are?’. Turning his attention back to the delicious cock in his mouth, encouraged by seeing that Gladio’s wound was okay and ignoring his own pulsing erection, which was practically begging to be touched, he decided his big guy deserved a little bit more as a reward for controlling himself. Bracing himself, he relaxed his throat as best he could and sunk all the way down to the base of Gladio’s cock. It was painful, his eyes welling up with tears, his gag reflex a moment away from kicking in but the loud, strangled noise that Gladio emitted was more than worth it. 

It seemed, however, that was Gladio’s undoing because a moment after he had sunk all the way down, the hand in his hair clenched even tighter, and his mouth and throat were suddenly filled with thick, salty cum. Choking a little, he pulled back until just the tip was in his mouth, swallowing the mouthful of liquid down, savoring the flavor as it slid down his throat. Sucking lightly on the spongy head until he was sure he had gotten every drop, he finally let the softening cock out of his mouth before sitting up. Wiping his drool and cum coated mouth with the back of his hand, he smiled triumphantly at the sight of Gladio’s exhausted but content expression. 

“How was that, big guy?” He asked, his voice a bit raspy. 

“Amazing, as always.” Gladio replied tiredly. It seemed as though that activity had taken a lot out of him. He could barely keep his eyes open but he held his hands out to Prompto and said, “Your turn.”

“No offense, dude but I’d rather not get halfway only to have you fall asleep on me. You can make it up to me later.”

Gladio’s expression hardened with determination. With a bit of a struggle, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and said, “I won’t fall asleep. It’s not fair if it’s just me.” Pushing himself up further into a sitting position, he pulled in a deep, tired breath before reaching forward to Prompto’s groin and gently squeezed his cock through his pants. Starting, his hunched over, a hot, loud gasp falling from his mouth. He could feel the heat of Gladio’s hand sinking through the fabric and his cock pulsed hungrily in response. 

“Gladio-” He stuttered, one hand going up to push him away but it had no strength behind it. 

“You’ve taken care of me, now it’s my turn.” Gladio breathed, his voice full of lust and want. Leaning down, he captured Prompto’s lips with his own, shoving his hot tongue into his mouth. His other hand gripped hold of the back of Prompto’s neck, holding him in place as he hungrily, possessively claimed his mouth, while the other hand momentarily moved away from his erection, only to sneak up to the hem of his pants before pushing underneath his pants and underwear, sinking down until he could snuggly wrap his fingers around Prompto’s pulsing cock. He immediately began to stroke, pumping his curled fingers up and down the length, the movement made easier by the extensive amount of precum flooding from his tip. 

His brain went completely blank. Giving himself completely into Gladio’s touch, he let himself be overwhelmed by the white hot waves of pleasure rushing through his body. His orgasm was already pushing against the base of his dick, a coil of heat and pleasure twining ever tighter in the bottom of his stomach. It wasn’t going to take much, he couldn’t handle much more. Breathing hard through his nose, a tremble settled into his limbs as he gripped tightly onto Gladio’s arms. He wanted to tell Gladio to give him a moment to just get his pants down so he didn’t come in his underwear but he couldn’t dredge up the motivation to do it. He was close, he was so close and he didn’t want to do anything to delay his release. 

Suddenly, Gladio’s slipped up to the head of his cock and he rubbed his calloused palm against the sensitive tip, sending a blinding, electric jolt through his nerves. Jerking violently, he wrenched away from the kiss, a loud, coughing cry tumbling from his lips, his body shuddering as he spent himself in Gladio’s hand. Gasping hard, the last remnants of his orgasm fading away, leaving him feeling good and exhausted, he rested his head on Gladio’s shoulder. Gladio pulled his hands out of his pants, leaving behind a slimy mess that he was going to need to clean up immediately. 

Though, it seemed the majority of his cum had been caught in Gladio’s hand as the next moment, he heard a soft sucking sound and turned his head to look at Gladio to discover he was licking away what had gotten on his hand. Staring blankly up at him, his mouth halfway open in surprise, he watched as he cleaned away with his tongue every last inch of it then looked down at Prompto and said offhandedly, “Delicious.”

Heat bombarded his face. Turning away, he whispered, “Goddamnit, dude. You trying to kill me?”

Gladio chuckled heartily, leaning down to press a kiss against the side of his head, “You saying you wouldn’t do the same?”

Prompto didn’t bother to respond, though he was right. He would have to remember that for next time. Squirming around a little, grimacing at the squishiness in his underwear, he asked, “You okay?”

“Better than okay. If this is the kind of treatment I get when I get hurt, I might have to do it more often.”

“You’re an idiot.” 

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.” He said teasingly with another kiss. “Lemme kiss you.”

“You are.” 

“Come on, a real kiss.”

Prompto was silent for a moment before softly saying, “Promise me you’ll be more careful from now and you can have one.”

Silence was his response and for a second, he could practically hear Gladio sighing in exasperation before the spiel about him being a bodyguard, a shield was started and that came with him being hurt but instead, one of Gladio’s arms wrapped lovingly around his waist. Squeezing him close, he buried his nose into Prompto’s hair, breathed in deeply and said, “I promise. I realize that I had been acting rashly and that I can’t afford to act like that anymore. So, I promise you that I’ll definitely be more careful.”

Turning slightly, he looked up into Gladio’s sincere gaze and smiled slightly, his heart swelling with relief and happiness, “Well, I guess that’s good enough.”

Gladio smiled in return, “Can I kiss you?”

“Nope, cuz I’m going to go clean this mess out of my pants first and change. When I’m finished,” he pushed himself away from Gladio, off the bed and stood up, “then you can.”

With a pout, Gladio laid back down onto the bed, reaching down to carefully stuff his cock back into his pants, zipping everything back up before shooting Prompto an impatient look, “Well, hurry up. The Prince and Ignis will be back any time now.”

Finding that expression to be just too adorable but knowing better than to voice that opinion, he leaned down to press a quick, gentle kiss against Gladio’s lips. Pulling back, he smiled and whispered, “Be back in a jiffy.”

With that, he turned around, bent down to quickly retrieve the used bandages from the floor and headed towards the bathroom, snagging a spare pair of pants from one of their duffels along the way. Despite the situation in his pants, his heart felt light and a pleasant warmth had settled into his skin. While he didn’t mind playing nurse and certainly didn’t mind the comfort he gave as well as the rewards he received, he was immensely relieved to know that this might be the last time he would have to worry about the big guy being a little bit too dedicated to his role as shield.


End file.
